Death Note: Another Story
by Min Kurusu
Summary: La vida de nuestra protagonista cambia un día cuando Aron, uno de los abusones de la clase, muere frente a sus ojos. ¿Es ella verdaderamente responsable de su muerte? ¿Por que? ¿Lograra descubrir que ocurre? (OC)


¡Hola! ¿Sorprendidos? ¡Si pensaron que Amnesia sería el único fic de Death Note que abandonare, están muy equivocados! -le lanzan una maceta- ¡Solo bromeaba! no me golpeen D:

Bueno, ya enserio xDDD Aquí estoy con una nueva historia que se me ocurrió, y pensaba dejarla antes de irme a clases ;u;

Bueno, primero aclarare que esto es más o menos un borrador, así que posiblemente lo edite por posibles errores y lo haga más largo, así que aviso desde ahora. Intentare no dejarlo abandonado (xD) ¡Enserio que lo intentare!

Como ultima aclaración este será un fic de misterio (dudo que haya romance) y drama; intente hacer una protagonista diferente. Como podrán ver ella es solitaria y tiene una mentalidad….interesante. Quiero que cada personaje sea distinto y único, y también intentare hacer cosas inesperadas.

Death Note no es mio, si fuera asi no lo hubiera terminado y estaria medio incompleto como todo lo que hago :okey:

* * *

**Prologo**

.

.

_**Idiotas**_

Guardo las cosas en mi mochila para irme, ya es la hora de salida para nuestra secundaria. Acomodo mis lentes.

El viento sopla fuerte, puedo ver las hojas de los arboles moverse. Me siento un poco cansada, no he dormido mucho anoche. Miro detenidamente por la ventana, hacia donde están los arboles. Por un momento veo una sombra….una sombra extraña.

Me duele mi cabeza…cierro mis ojos y toco mi frente, cuando vuelvo la mirada la sombra ha desaparecido. Es por el sueño, da lo mismo.

Oigo un llanto y unas risas, giro mi cabeza. No hace falta ser un genio para saber de quién se trata.

Miro con odio a Aron, uno de mis compañeros de clase, mientras intimida a una chica.

La muchacha es de estatura pequeña con piel blanca, su cabello es pelirrojo y sus ojos son verdes, tiene unas trenzas. Sus mejillas se encuentran sonrojadas y tiembla visiblemente. Se llama Annie, la pobre es tímida y no sabe defenderse muy bien, lo que la hace una víctima perfecta para personas que se consideran mejores que los demás como él.

Nunca he hablado con ella (no soy precisamente muy sociable), pero parece agradable, aunque dudo que a él le interese. Solo quiere sentirse superior.

Aron es un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, puede ser guapo, pero es despreciable. Esta escena es común en mi escuela; el siempre esta intimidando a alguien. Puede que no hable mucho, pero esta es una de las razones para hacerlo. No me relacionare con personas así.

_Aunque da lo mismo, siempre he estado sola._

Bufo molesta al ver como sus "amigas" no hacen nada para ayudarla, es más: se ríen de ella.

_**Hipócritas**_

Eso es lo que te ganas por ser alguien buena, tímida y sin confianza como Annie; amigas que se burlan de ti, se aprovechan de tu amabilidad….he aprendido que para sobrevivir, o te haces tan despreciable como ellos, o soportas el ser excluido. Es prácticamente pisotear personas es sor pisoteado.

Yo tomo la segunda opción. Prefiero estar sola. No me importa mucho, ya estoy acostumbrada.

El cielo gris esta gris, comienzan a caer gotas del cielo. Este ambiente me hace sentir nostálgica, me hace recordar muchas cosas…

Me levanto de mi asiento para irme a casa, la vos de Aron resuena en el salón.

-¡Eh, Automne! –me llama por mi apellido, no me molesto en detenerme. -¿Estas sorda? –dice y sus amigos ríen.

Me doy la vuelta con mi expresión de indiferencia.

-¿Qué quieres? –suelto irritada.

-¿Por qué tan grosera? Con razón no tienes amigos. –dice con una sonrisa burlona, no me inmuto.

-No lo repetiré otra vez. ¿Qué quieres?

-Tsk. Debería de ser un placer para alguien como tu hablar conmigo, cuida tus palabras. –suena más serio. Me sujeta de mi brazo con un poco de fuerza.

_**Engreídos**_

La lluvia comienza a caer con más violencia.

-Claro; no todos los días se puede ver de cerca un espécimen como tú. Un tonto con aires de grandeza que abusa de los demás. Ahora suéltame. –libero mi mano con un movimiento brusco y puedo ver como se torna amenazante. La chica que antes estaba intimidando huye corriendo. Aun caen lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué dices? –pregunta indignado. Sus amigos se aproximan hasta donde estoy yo, pronto me veo acorralada por ellos.

-Lo que oíste.

-Mira, te daré una oportunidad para disculparte. -Dice serio.- Di que lo sientes.

_**Despreciables**_

Esto se ha convertido en una tormenta, se oyen truenos a la distancia.

-No. –Lo odio. Es un idiota, lo odio.

-Dilo.

Toma mi coleta de cabello negro.

Nunca caeré tan bajo como para pedirle disculpas. Nunca.

-No.

-Eres estúpida…. ¡Dilo, ahora! -Jala de mi coleta enojado, pero no admitiré nada ante alguien como él.

-¡No! -grito fuertemente, un trueno suena con intensidad y una luz blanca me quita la vista, cierro mis ojos con fuerza.

Ya no siento la mano de Aron jalando mis cabellos, entonces abro los ojos y veo una escena tenebrosa….

¿Coincidencia? ¿Suerte?...¿Si quiera, esto es bueno? No me debería de sentir bien….

Aron está tirado en el piso, sus ojos están abiertos pero su mirada está perdida.

El…..

Uno de sus amigos suelta un grito.

Esta muerto.

.

.

¡Dejen un Review! Si no dejan review...em...Elmo sabe donde vives(?)


End file.
